Table Tutorial
Tables are a great tool to help organize pages to display data, facts and other information. Tables can be created both in the Rich Text Editor and in Wikitext. Below are instructions for creating tables in the RT editor. Step by step To create a table: #In edit mode, click on the table button under the "Add features and media" section of the editing toolbar. #A popup box will appear, and allow you to choose the parameters you want for your table. #Once you click ok, a table will appear in your text. You can now input content. *For this wiki, we will use the following: *#'Rows': (# of items/objects to be displayed) + 1 *#'Columns': Number of Columns will vary according to the following: (Also, you may add one for a "Notes" column. Only add when applicable.) *#*Furniture Synthesis Info: 4 (Image, Name, Primary Material, Secondary Material) *#*#You may remove 1 Column if all items do not have a Secondary Material. *#**Example: Rubber Dolls, Iron *#*Weapons: 5 (Image, Name, Synthesis Materials, Damage, Title) *#**Example: War Hammer *#'Width': 650 *#'Cell spacing': 0 *#'Cell padding': 5 *#'Caption': A short description of your table *#*Examples: "Iron Synthesis", "Rubber Dolls", "Standard War Hammers", "Lightning Hammers", "Iron Furniture" *#Everything else, keep them at default. 5. On the top part of the editor, click on the Source tab - . You will then see something that resembles: {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="width: 650px; " |+'Standard War Hammers' | | | | | |- | | | ... *Now, this is a very important step. We will have to cut our borders down to a 1 pixel width, so in the "style" quotations, add border-collapse: collapse {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="width: 650px; border-collapse: collapse; " |+'Standard War Hammers' | | | | | |- | | | ... *That is the first row of the table - the "Description row", I like to call it. Of course, the caption would be different, and the number of columns will vary. We will have to spice up this first row, with a few steps: *#Replace the first row "|" (column indicators) with "!". {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse: collapse; width: 650px; " |+'Standard War Hammers' ! ! ! ! ! |- | | | ... *In the first Column, add style="background: #efefef; color: #000"|Image {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse: collapse; width: 650px; " |+'Standard War Hammers' !style="background: #efefef; color: #000"|Image ! ! ! ! |- *Then, finish up the description row. {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse: collapse; width: 650px; " |+'Standard War Hammers' !style="background: #efefef; color: #000"|Image !Name !Synthesis Materials !Damage !Title |- 7. Should you need to change the table options, simply right click the table, and make the needed changes. Tips for working with tables *One tip is to create the tables in a spreadsheet such as Open Office.org. Then adjust for the desired frames, formats of the text within the OpenOffice.org spreadsheet. Then select and copy the table and go and paste the table into the RTE editor on the desired wiki page. This offers a much more simple approach to table creation than toying with the wiki markup tags. Category:Tutorials